


Scents

by korilove



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, mentions of Scott/Kira, mentions of stiles/lydia - Freeform, scott and lydia are still grieving allison, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott enters Lydia's room for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

The first time Scott enters Lydia's room, he's filled with a mixture of smells that completely overwhelm his senses.

To anyone who was completely ordinary, they might smell the freshness in the room from Lydia's impeccable cleaning habits - the laundry detergent, the make up, her strawberry shampoo, and the smell of vanilla candles on her dresser.  
  
But Scott is anything but ordinary.  
  
He smells all those things, but there are more prominent scents that overpower them.  
  
Scott can faintly smell the tears that are stained into the pillows on the bed underneath the shams. He can smell Stiles' hoodie that's tucked in the second drawer of her dresser - with conflicting scents of his best friend and Lydia mixed together. He can smell Kira's dress that's hanging in the closet, obviously never worn by Lydia - his girlfriend's scent has almost faded from the garment completely. He can smell the sweat from sex that's smeared into the fabric of the sofa in the corner - he doesn't recognize the male scent, but the aroma of self disgust is discernible and it lingers in his nostrils.  
  
but the scent that overwhelms Scott most of all is the box hidden underneath Lydia's bed.  
  
He would recognize that scent anywhere. He did everything to rid his room, his house, his locker, and his life of that smell - it drove him nearly crazy in the months afterward.  
  
Scott hears Lydia's sharp intake of breath and the slight uptake in her heartbeat - she must have realized that the box would upset him.  
  
"Scott.." She tries, placing her small hand on his shoulder before he wrenches away from her.  
  
Scott moves with purpose to Lydia's perfectly made bed, and throws up the bed skirt to retrieve the box he sensed since he opened the door.  
  
It's an old Louboutin shoe box - the label has faded and the cardboard feels brittle under his hands. He sets the box down on the bed and takes the cover off tentatively, holding his breath.  
  
The contents are exactly as he suspected: a discarded arrowhead - clearly it had been broken off from the shaft of the arrow it belonged to. forgotten hair pins of different colors. mismatching earrings - some with backs and some without. notes written between best friends - the ink from the pens slightly faded. lipsticks and lip gloss that are half empty. The last item in the box is is a folded up cardigan on the bottom.  
  
Scott registers that his hands are shaking as he pulls the sweater from the box, and he can feel his eyes starting to swim in tears that are forming, but he doesn't care. He brings the fabric up to his face and breathes in  _her_.  
  
 _Allison_.  
  
And then he's flooded with memories of her smile - the smile that could brighten the whole world. Her laugh that instantly cut any tension and melted away the stiffness in him. Her warm brown eyes that he could get lost in. The softness of her skin and lips.  
  
But those memories easily meld into the shaky breath she let out as she spoke the last words she'd ever say, the blood on her lips, the eyes staring up at him full of fear of death and yet love that would turn cloudy. the soft skin that would turn cold as he held her -  
  
Scott is pulled from the thoughts swirling in his head as small arms wrap around his middle from behind. They squeeze him lightly and he can feel where the tears have tracked their way across his cheeks.  
  
He turns towards Lydia and hugs her back, and neither of them say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [savingsciles](savingsciles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
